Barrel handling apparatus of the type involved herein is old and well known in the art. The various components of the prior art apparatus are welded together whereby a container of substantial size is needed in order to ship the apparatus. Such container exceeds that which would be acceptable by a delivery surface such as United Parcel. The present invention is directed to a solution of how to structurally interrelate the components of the apparatus whereby it can be knocked down for purposes of shipment to a size whereby its weight is less than 50 pounds and will be accepted by a shipping surface such as United Parcel.